This invention relates generally to doll transportation and protection, and more particularly to a doll transporter which provides enclosing, protection for a doll supported as by a doll stand, and allowing ready access to the doll, as desired.
As dolls, such as actual and replica antique dolls, become increasingly handled, i.e. moved about during travel of their owners, there is increasing need for protection of such dolls, which are usually quite fragile. No way was known, to my knowledge, to provide a doll transporter having the many advantages in construction, modes of use, and highly advantageous result as are now provided by the present invention.